


After the Battle

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel and Lirael talk after the end of Abhorsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladyofthewhitetree!

Lirael opened her eyes slowly. She was staring up at a white ceiling. There was light coming from somewhere, but it wasn't sunlight and she could not sense any Charter marks nearby. When it came to that, she could only barely feel the Charter at all. It must because she was so tired, she thought. There were things poking into her arm, but they didn't seem too important right now. She was in a bed, and her mouth felt very dry. Once she realized her mouth was dry, she also realized that she had a pounding headache. She shut her eyes tight for a moment, and then opened them again. There was someone in a chair next to her bed. She tried to turn her head to see who, but the movement was too much effort. "Where am I?" she croaked.

The person in the chair leaned over her, and Lirael shut her eyes tight again. The Abhorsen.

"You're awake," the Abhorsen said softly.

Lirael opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked again.

"In a hospital, in Ancelstierre," the Abhorsen replied. "Can you sit up? Do you want something to drink?"

Lirael nodded, and the Abhorsen helped her come to something resembling a seated position, propped up by pillows. When she tried to use her hands to help support her weight, Lirael noticed that her right hand was missing. She drew a sharp intake of breath as the events of the night before – or was it longer than that? – came back to her. "The Destroyer," she whispered. "Dog." Then, to her shame, fat tears began to roll down her face. Once they started, she couldn't stop them, and she sat and cried silently while the Abhorsen rested one hand on her shoulder, and the other on her leg. After some time, Lirael wasn't sure how much, the tears subsided and Lirael found that although the pain hadn't lessened, she was able to speak again.

"How is everyone else?" she asked.

The Abhorsen hesitated, and then answered. "Everyone who was alive at the end of it is still alive, and will live on."

Lirael wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, but it was much better than certain alternatives. "The Southerlings?" she asked.

"Alive. Traumatized, but alive. Those who want it will get land in the Old Kingdom, as Sam promised, although after what they saw last night I'm honestly not sure if any of them will want it."

Lirael nodded, relieved.

"Would you like some water?" the Abhorsen asked.

Lirael nodded again, and the Abhorsen held a glass to her lips while she drank. Then they sat in silence, somewhat awkwardly, for a few minutes until Lirael spoke.

"Abhorsen–"

"Sabriel," she was interrupted firmly.

Lirael ducked her head. "Sabriel, what happens next? What do we all do?"

The Abhorsen– _Sabriel_ sighed. "Take it one day at a time," she answered. "Heal. Do what we can to protect the Kingdom – restore order, and address issues as they arrive."

Lirael nodded. She looked down at her right arm. "I don't know how good I'll be with only one hand," she whispered.

"Sam is already talking about making you a Charter-hand," the Abhorsen said.

Lirael's tears come again, although for a different reason than before.

This time, Sabriel hesitantly puts her arm around Lirael's shoulders. Just as hesitantly, Lirael leans into the embrace, and cries harder.


End file.
